A specific, rapid and sensitive procedure for the quantitative determination of several thiol conjugates of acetaminophen from microsomal incubations has been developed. This method is capable of measuring as little as 5 ng of the glutathione, cysteine, N-acetylcysteine, cysteamine or alpha-mercaptopropionyl-glycine conjugates of acetaminophen.